Kazumi Mishima
Kazumi Mishima is a character from Tekken series. She makes her debut on Tekken 7 as the main antagonist, it's revealed that she is a cheerleader and the cheerleader captain. Profile Kazumi Mishima, the wife of Heihachi Mishima, is well versed in Hachijo Karate. She was childhood friends with her husband Heihachi and eventually, they fell in love. Through their love, they birthed a healthy young boy. Fast forward a few years later, Heihachi would become the head of a huge organization called the Mishima Zaibatsu, with plans to conquer the world. Kazumi loved Heihachi unconditionally, but at the same time, he was beginning to feel dangerous. In this state, Heihachi threw the world into a war and Kazumi took it upon herself to stop him. Story Many years ago, Kazumi Hachijo arrived at Jinpachi Mishima's dojo when she was a young girl. As she trained alongside Heihachi, they became fierce rivals and eventually fell in love. Kazumi then gave birth to their son, Kazuya, and she was enamored by and doted on him. But the family's days of happiness came to an end one day when Kazumi collapsed with a fever during training. While Heihachi was treating her, she got up and suddenly attacked him. The next day, Kazumi had no recollection of what she did to her husband and her fever was gone. For a while, Heihachi believed that Kazumi was suffering from a split personality disorder. But on one stormy night, his belief was proven incorrect. At some point, she found an injured Akuma out of nowhere and secretly tending his wound. As Akuma wants to repay her debt to him, Kazumi task him to eliminate Heihachi, and later Kazuya, should she failed and Kazuya falls into a similar path as Heihachi. While Heihachi was practicing his martial arts moves in the dojo, Kazumi confronted him and proclaimed that he would one day become a threat to the world. As they fought, Kazumi revealed to Heihachi about her reason why she married him in the first place. Her family, the Hachijo Clan wanted to kill him and this was her destiny as she finally assumed in her devil form. After a long and grueling fight, Kazumi attempted to kill Heihachi with a Devil's Beam but missed, prompting her to punch him in the face. But Heihachi retaliated by hitting her groin with a powerful uppercut, seemingly killing her while she reverted to her human form. After Heihachi checked upon her body and turned to leave, Kazumi transformed into her devil form again to attack him from behind but he grabbed her neck. Desperate, Kazumi warned her husband about the chain of hatred and begged him to release her because of their love with one another. Despite her pleas, Heihachi noticed it was a trap and stated to her that she was no longer the Kazumi that he knew as he immediately snapped her neck, killing her. As Kazumi lay dead on the floor, Heihachi shed a single tear over the loss of his wife. Her death also leads her son, Kazuya to take revenge against Heihachi for killing his mother. Kazumi's story and death are recounted several years later by Heihachi as he is revealing to an investigative journalist the dark secrets of the Mishima family. Fighting Style Since she is a cheerleader, she do gymnastic-like fighting. She does cartwheels, backflips, twistflips and frontflips. She is kind of a relative of Lili. She uses her own style: Cheer-Gym Chain. Entrance In Tekken, Her Entrance Is She Says In Japanese, "Your kung fu is not strong enough." Her Other Is 'I will show you how well i train in Japanese. Intro/Win Ouotes Tekken 7 Trivia *It is revealed that she is a cheerleader. *Kasumi is the tallest female character, standing at 6'0'' (6 Feet), so that 3 inches taller than Lili's height, so lili is standing at 5'9.'' *Jin is Jealous of Kasumi and Steven hanging out, this is why he kidnapped him, and Kasumi got angry, so that's how she hates jin. *Kasumi hates her Older brother, Jin, since he kidnapped her son, Steven. *Kasumi uses the voice from Tara Strong. *Kasumi appears in Story Mode, with Lili and Kazuya. She tries to find her son, but her son was kidnapped by Jin. Can she get her son back? *After you defeat Jin, Jin will turn Steven evil, so his eye color will change from light brown, to red. you have to defeat him, will she save him? *After you defeat Steven, He will stop being evil, his eye color will change to light brown, and will fall on his knees, Steven!, she says, Steven?, she says, Mother? Steven!, she says, and hugs him. Lili says, the palace is destroying, jin is the destroying the palace!, but they escape, and went home, then the credits will show. *Chapter 1: #Jack-5 #Jack-6 #Jack-7 #Anna *Chapter 2: #Nina #Law #Diana Dunst #Steve *Chapter 3: #Alisa #Lars #Leo #Lili *Semifinals Chapter: #Kuma #Heihachi Mishima #Jinpachi Mishima #Kazuya Mishima *Final Chapter: #Ogre #True Ogre #NANCY-MI847J (Sub Boss 1) #Azazel (Sub Boss 2) #Jin Mishima (Sub Boss 3) #Steven Mishima (Final Boss) Partners *Steven *Jin (Former Partner) *Lili *Kazuya *Neo Styles *Her Style: Cheer-Gym Chain *Real Style: Gymnastic Street Fighting Tag Team Win Ouotes/Lose Quotes *Jin and Kasumi walk pass each other, when Jin talks to Kasumi, she ignores him. *Kasumi and Steven clap each other's hands. Relationships *Lili - Her Master. *Jun Kazama - Her Mother. *Mr. Kazama - Her Stepfather. *Jin Kazama - Her Older Brother. *Steven Mishima - Her Son. *Kazuya Mishima - Her Father. *Lars Alexxanderson - Her Husband. *Lee - Her Brother-in-law. *Neo Alexandersson - Her Son. Tekken Appearances Tekken Tag Tournament 3 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Kazumi is one of the playable characters of the game and one of the game's bosses as well. Tekken Warriors She is one of the characters of the game. Crossover Appearacnes Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Kazumi appears as a Boss Unit. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Kazumi appears as a Boss Unit. Street Fighter X Tekken 2: Return of Pandora Kazumi and Azazel are the Final Bosses from Tekken side. Super X Dimensions Kazumi appears as a Boss Unit. Tekken X SNK Kazumi is the main antagonist alongside Verse from The King of Fighters XIV, her rivals are Verse (If the player is Kazumi), Chizuru Kagura from The King of Fighters (If the player is Chizuru) and Akari Ichijou from The Last Blade (If the player is Akari). Tekken X Dead or Alive (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Kazumi is the main antagonist alongside Alpha-152 from Dead or Alive. Gallery File:Tenue bikini complète tekken 7 kazumi mishima.png|Bikini Kazumi Category:Characters Category:Tekken Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Females Category:Female Category:Final Bosses Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters